


The Vanishing Cabinet

by fromstars



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Gen, fictional publications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstars/pseuds/fromstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from “Modern Muggle Musings on Magic: The Animagus, the Witch, and the Vanishing Cabinet,” in <i>Muggle Studies Literature Anthology: Bewitching Tales and How Muggles Tell Them</i>, by Asterodea Acidalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vanishing Cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> This would make for a really great 500,000 word AU and I've been meaning to write it for years, but for now, I'm keeping it short and sweet.

Muggle literature often contains slivers of the fantastic truth. Throughout the centuries, Muggles have gleaned bits and bobs of the history of the Wizarding World – notably stories such as the _1,001 Arabian Nights_ , _The Odyssey_ , and the tales of _King Arthur_. Modern literature, however, usually relegates such wizarding tales to Children’s literature, where the fantastical can be more easily dismissed or disguised.

The most famous example of Modern Muggle literature’s interpetations of the wizarding world was published following the wizarding world’s _Lost Years_ , at the height of Grindelwald’s reign of terror. Known to muggles as _“The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe,”_ the book inevitably refers to what wizards and witches would more correctly identify as _“The Animagus, The Witch, and The Vanishing Cabinet.”_ When discussed in accurate terms, this story more closely aligns with the very historical smuggling of a vanishing cabinet into the Transylvanian countryside, linked to a twin cabinet in the home of retired Hogwarts professor, Digory Kirke.

Such details sprinkle the muggle children’s book in a fractured lens, leading muggle children to believe in a fantasy where children Lucy, Susan, Peter, and Edmund discover a wholly different world in the back of a wardrobe in Digory Kirke’s home. In actual fact, the Pevensie children were kept from attending Hogwarts while their parents rose to fight in the battle against the dark Wizard Grindelwald. In place of a formalized magical education, they were safeguarded and educated by Professor Kirke, who formally guided them in missions meant to help bring to justice one of Grindelwald’s most formidable generals, known to muggles as the “White Witch” and the wizarding world as the half-djinn, half-giant sorceress Jadis…

– Excerpt “Modern Muggle Musings on Magic” from _Muggle Studies Literature Anthology: Bewitching Tales and How Muggles Tell Them_ , by Asterodea Acidalia.


End file.
